Minecraft To Kill A Herobrine
by CoolEv1
Summary: Steve wakes up in the morning to a regular day, he gets ready and heads to the mine, everything is ok until he finds some diamond...
1. Chapter 1

(Note: this is my first story so please don't be too harsh I would like constructive criticism though but please enjoy!)

Minecraft Part 1 The awakening

By CoolEv1

I woke up in the morning treating it like another boring old day: wake up, eat a pork chop, and then go to the mine till dark and head home to start the cycle over. But little did I know I was soon going to be a hero that everyone depended on. Anyways back to this point in time, I grabbed my iron sword and my diamond pick and put on my blue leather cap and I was good to go. So I traveled to the mine and the first thing I saw in the torchlight was a sparkling diamond ore. _Sweet must be my lucky day_ I thought to myself. I went over to mine it and then I heard the click of a pressure plate and the last thing I remembered was falling down and then I hit the floor and blacked out.

I awoke about 3 days later thanking notch I wasn't dead. I looked around, it was pitch black so I pulled out a torch and placed it. I saw something glowing in the distance. It wasn't your regular everyday glow it was sort of like a black, dark glow if that makes any sense. I walked over to it and looked at it. It was a sort of like a sideways nether portal but covered with eyes. _This must be one of those ender portal things that is claimed to be the home of all the enderman. _I thought again. So I jumped in and was teleported not to the end, but to a dark dank room full of bones and rotten flesh. I heard a extremely evil laugh "goodnight adventurer" a deep raspy voice said, and then I blacked out again…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Sorry guys for my last chapter being so short it looked longer in Microsoft office :/

Minecraft Part 2 Herobrine

I woke up again feeling sick and weak in the same room I passed out in, thinking I might pass out for a third time I sat down to catch my breath and think things over. _What just happened to me_ I thought _what was that thing that spoke to me before I passed out. _I then realized I still had to find my way out of that room, so I got up and started looking. I managed to find a iron door in the darkness and was about to break it with my pick when I noticed that the thing took all my stuff. _Crap _I thought angrily. So I continued to look for another way out. I looked for about an hour before I heard a faint voice in the distance. "Herobrine sir he's awake" and then the deep raspy voice that I heard earlier yelled "WHAT IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE CAN WITHSTAND THE AMOUNT OF ENDER ENERGY I PUT INTO HIM!" and then calmer he said "I must deal with him myself let him out of his cell and lead him to my quarters…" _Herobrine that's who it was wait what he's not done yet _ "He must be the chosen one we can not let him foil our plans to destroy all of minecraftia" _oh no I have to get out of here _then I heard the voice of herobrine's assistant "I know ender energy won't kill you but herobrine will" he put a bag over my head and butted me with the hilt of his diamond sword so hard I blacked out again for the third time


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: OK I swear this will be a longer chapter this time I make these in my spare time between classes and if you are wondering why I'm pumping out so many chapters today its because I am trying to get a good short story done because I am planning on an epic long series of books that I can't spoil so yeah enjoy!

Minecraft part 3 Herobrine's defeat

When I awake for the third time I swear I'm dead its pitch black and I can't hear a thing, my breathing is very fast as I struggled to get air and my heart is beating so fast I think it might explode. Then I heard Herobrine again "TAKE THE BAG OFF HIM AND LET HIM FACE ME" They rip the bag off me and I get blinded by the light from the glowstone in the floor, walls and ceiling. Then as soon as my eyes focus again I see Herobrine staring at me with his blank glowing white eyes. He hovers off his gold throne and down to me a glowing diamond sword gets magically pulled to his hand. He goes to strike me with his sword while I was held back by his minions when something odd happens, an enchanted gold sword flies in front of me and blocks the blow. While all the minions and Herobrine recover from shock I run behind a bookshelf and find a book called the chosen one glowing in front of me with a note by it **if you are the chosen one read this now **so I opened it and read it convinced that I really was the chosen one the book was scrawled with red ink _or was it blood _I thought. Anyways it read **the sword that has just saved your life has been passed from the many generations of chosen ones it is named budder after the first chosen one****, Sky, wield it well as it is the only sword with the power defeat Herobrine it is heavily enchanted and will never break and has the ability to light people on fire and knock them back far distances**and then there was a big blotch of ink and it stopped I snapped back to reality to find Herobrine running right towards me I looked around for budder. He was still right where I left him I ran towards him dodging and jumping over minions that have still not fully recovered "GET HIM BEFORE HE GETS THAT SWORD" Herobrine yelled. But it was too late I grabbed the sword and felt the power of a thousand years of magic run through me. I ran, jumped and hit Herobrine right on the head stars went everywhere it sliced Herobrine right down the middle and light him on fire and then sent burnt parts of him flying everywhere. All of his minions disappeared along with him and the room. "I WILL BE BACK" I heard his voice from nowhere and then budder started talking in a robotic childish male voice "transporting you back to location home…" and just like that as the last block of the room disappeared right where I was standing so did I. Then I was home with budder still by my side "Thanks budder" I said "going into sleep mode until further needed" budder said. I set budder carefully in my important items chest and I went to bed to start my regular cycle again.

THE END…_or is it_


End file.
